Cyberg 9000
by Yuume no Tsuki
Summary: cyborg crea un nuevo invento...confusiones amorosas y puros problemas para los titanes! y lunatitan sigue siendo pesima para los sumarys![CANCELADO]
1. Chapter 1

Holaa chicos!!!! Si! Ya sali del hospital!! Al fin!!, primero quiero agradecerles de corazon a todos los que preguntaron, mandaron saludos y se preocuparon por mi!! Realmente los adoro!!!

Ahora para festejar mi regreso le doy mi nuevo fic espero que les guste.

-chicos!! Tengo algo que mostrarles!- grito cyborg entusiasmado.

-estoy meditando, ahora no-dijo muy seria raven.

-¿qué es amigo cyborg?-pregunto con curiosidad star.

-eso viejo ¿qué quieres?-tambien pregunto chico bestia.

-vamos raven, deja de meditar un segundo, ROOOOOBIIIIIN!!!!! Ven!!!!-

-que!...que sucede cyborg?-dijo robin entrando a la sala.

-damaaas y caballeros!!!, he aquí mi nuevo invento!!, el cyberg 9000!!!!!-el metalico destapo unas sillas con cazcos y un monton de cables.

-o.o?-que es?-preguntaron todos a la vez.

-son cascos de realidad virtual!!-

-por favor amigo...para que es?-pregunto timidamente star.

-para vivir cosas que en realidad no son reales-

-¿?-

-para que lo entiendas mejor, lo probaremos-

-esta bien-

-de acuerdo-

-geniaaaal!!-

-no gracias-

raven fue la unica que no quizo.

-ooooh vamos raven no seas aguafiestas!!-rogo cyborg.

-esta bien-dijo en medio de un suspiro.

Todos los titanes se sentaron en los sillones y después se pusieron los cascos.

-muy bien, quédense quietos-dijo cyborg.

Pero justo cuando cyborg estaba por apretar el boton "start" sono la alarma.

-genial-dijo sarcástica y molestamente el metalico.

-titanes problemas-dijo robin

-es plasmus-dijo secamente raven.

-aaaa es solo plasmus, lo venceremos y después venimos a probar a este bebe!!!-dijo cy.

-esta bien, esta bien chico emocion-dijo sarcásticamente raven.

-nos...vamos?-dijo chico bestia.

-eee...creo que seria lo mejor-dijo robin.

-amigo cyborg vamos a vencer a plasmus asi después probamos tu gloriosa maquina-comento amablemente star.

-starfire tiene razon, vamos-apresuro robin.

-ok-

---------con plasmus-----

-starfire llevame hacia el!-ordeno robin.

La chica asintió y tomo al chico en sus brazos elevándolo hacia el monstruo de baba.

-muy bien, ahora suéltame-

-de acuerdo-

y cuando la tamaraniana solto al enmascarado, este saco su boff-staff y se lo clavo al monstruo en la cabeza.

Mientras, el verde embestia al monstruo, cyborg le disparaba con su cañon sonico, raven lo sujetaba con un aro negro y a lo ultimo starfire lanzo un starblot haciendo explotar al baboso. De ahí cayeron robin (que fue atrapado por star) y un hombrecito en cuero.

-vamooooos!!!-dijo cyborg.

-espera, debemos llevarlo a la carcel-dijo robin.

-no es necesario, la policia esta aquí-dijo star señalando a los patrulleros de alrededor.

-ok vamonos-

-------------en la torre------------------------------

todos los titanes se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones, colocándose sus cascos.

-ahora si-dijo cyborg apretando el boton "start".

Y ahí la maquina empezo a funcionar...

-----------------------fin del cap 1----------------------------------

que les parecio este cap?

Bueno quiero comentarles que a partire de los siguientes 3 o 4 capis la cosa se va a poner mas "picante" por eso lo voy a poner en clasificacion "T".

Bueno les pido...REVIEWSSS!!!

Besos!!

lu


	2. comienzan las confuciones

Bueno aca traigo el capi 2, quiero hacer primero una advertencia:

EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CHAP CONTIENE COSAS QUE LOS MENORES NO PUEDEN LEER, Y SI SOS SENSIBLE MENOS!!! ASI QUE SI SOS MENOR FUERA!! Y SI SOS SENSIBLE TE RECOMIENDO QUE TAMBIEN!!.

No le hagan caso a la advertencia que esta aca arriba es que bueno...me veo obligada a poner esto, pero léanlo si?:

-auch mi cabeza-se quejo starfire mientras se levantaba del piso.

-robin?...cyborg?...chico bestia?...raven?-

-que sucede muñeca?-dijo una voz entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba star.

-red x?!-

-que...que te sucede?-

-que haces aquí?-

-pues vivo aquí...y tu tambien-dijo acercándose.

-alejate de mi-amenazo la pelirroja mientras lo apuntaba con un starbolt.

-vaya parece que estamos agresivos-le dijo y ahí la agarro y la junto a su cuerpo.

-sueltame maldi-la chica fue interrumpida por un beso.

(por supuesto que ella intentaba liberarse pero no podia)

--------------D con robin!!!!!-------------------------

-aaaaaaaaaaa-se quejaba mientras se levantaba.

-vaya, sigo en la torre debi averme dormido en el sillon-se dijo asi mismo.

-estas bien?-dijo una voz femenina muy familiar.

-star? Si estoy bien-contesto.

-n.n que bueno- y se sento al lado de el.

-y los otros?-

-no lo recuerdas?-

-recordar que?-

-salieron hacia la torre de los titanes este a pasar el fin de semana n.n-

-a...a...si?-dijo poniendose nervioso y rojo.

-si-

-y...bueno...que quieres hacer?-pregunto el enmascarado.

-no lo se...que te parece...platicar?-dijo sonrojada la chica.

-me parece buena idea, de que te gustaria platicar?-

-mmm...no lo se...tal vez...de nosotros-dijo acercándose de forma seductora.

-d...de...no...nosotros?-dijo ya nerviosisimo.

-pues...si-

-"aish rayos es tan hermosa"-penso MUY sonrojado robin.

-te puedo hacer una pregunta robin?-

-si, claro, lo que quieras-

-que piensas acerca de nuestra relacion?-

-no...lo...se...por que lo preguntas?-dijo robin mirándole directamente los labios.

-porque...-cada vez se acercaba mas y mas...

-yo...-hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso, al que robin primero se quedo estatico pero después respondio...

luego star se recosto en el sillon, y robin bueno...digamos que se dejo llevar de mas y siguió besándola MUY apasionadamente (arriba de ella)

mientras, la chica abrazaba al enmascarado del cuello, este con una mano le acariciaba seductoramente la pierna y con la otra la sujetaba de la cintura.

Ella comenzo a desabrocharle la capa y el a ella bueno... le acariciaba DEMASIADO la pierna y esa misma manita traviesa empezo a subir...(entienden ; ) )

-----------------------con chico bestia-----------------------------------

-muuuuuuuy bien donde rayos estoy??-dijo el verde mientras miraba para todos lados.

-hola mi enanito!!!-esa voz...

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!-

-que te sucede?-

-ra...ra...raven??!! estas tan vieja!!!!

-como te atreves a hablarle asi a tu madre!!!-

-madre?!-

-debiste haberte golpeado mal la cabeza-dijo mientras posaba su mano en la frente del verde.

-y...y...y papa?-pregunto con temor a la respuesta.

-alii tonto-dijo señalando a...

-¿¡cyborg!?-dijo con muchísima sorpresa.

-que te sucede campeon?-dijo.

-n...n...no...nada-cuando termino de decir esto sono el timbre.

-esa debe ser star-

-star?-

-si, star, tu novia, que no lo recuerdas?-

-o.O queeeeeeee?????-

-a no, es tu hermano junto con tu hermana.

-mi hermano?...mi...hermana?.

-si tonto-

y ahí vio entrar dos siluetas muy parecidas a las de...

-robin??!!...luna??!!-

-si que estas mal-dijo robin.

-hola mi enanito verde!!-dijo luna dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-ho...hola...luna-dijo levemente sonrojado.

-oye...hoy viste a star?-le susurro robin.

-no-

-no? u.uU rayos!, si la vez dale esto de mi parte.

-que cosa?-y recibio un sobre celeste.

-solo daselo quieres-

-ok-

-dejalo en paz, sabes que es la novia de chico bestia!!!-grito molesta luna.

-mira!! Ali esta acualad!!-señalo por la ventana.

-acualad? Donde!!-y salio corriendo.

-tu daselo...ok?-susurro de nuevo.

-esta bien, esta bien!!-

-gracias-

-me mentiste señor "me enamore de la novia de mi hermano", acualad no esta!! Procura largarte de aquí!!!-grito muy molesta luna.

-chicos, chicos ya bastaaaaa!!-dijo raven.

-ROBIN, CHICO BESTIA Y LUNA A SU HABITACIÓN!!-grito cyborg muy enojado.

-----------------en su habitación----------------------------

-luna...te gusta acualad?-pregunto temeroso el chico verde.

-eso no es noticia-dijo robin indiferente.

-callate! Si hermanito me gusta...y mucho-dijo sonrojada.

-a ya veo-dijo con un ton de tristeza que ninguno noto.

-"en donde rayos me meti ToT" penso.

-----------------------------con raven--------------------------

-salgan de aquí!!!-

-de aquiiii-repitieron unos enanitos extraterrestres.

(vieron el capitulo "standred" bueno los enanitos que masajean a raven)

-yo no debo estar aquí!!-

-aquiiii!-

-basta!-

-bastaaa!-

-u.uU-

-u.uU-repitieron.

-"debo salir de aquí o matare a alguien"-penso raven.

-alguieeeen-

-escuchen enanos, eeemmm... podrían hacerme esos masajes de la ultima vez?-

-masaaaaajeeees siiiiii- y comenzaron a masajearla.

-oooooh si que bien-

---------------------------------al fin con cyborg!--------------------------------

-vaya vaya, creo que mi invento funciono de mara villa-dijo el metalico.

-que invento chispita?-pregunto abeja (o bumblebee) mientras le daba uvas en la boca.

-no, nada-dijo.

-"solo espero que los demas lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo"-penzo.

-------------------------------fin del chap 2-----------------------------------

primero les debo una disculpa!!

Perdonen si este chap es muy atrevido, es que no me pude contener!!

(en el siguiente chap tenemos que ver que es lo que hacen robin y star nonU)

sango-lily tiene razon, en cosas como estas se puede demostrar que son adolescentes y no superhéroes sin sentimientos...

tengan piedad!!!

Ahora si los dejo asi me dejan un review diciéndome lo atrevida que soy e incluso pueden enviarme una cachetada.

TToTT

Besitos!!

Lu TToTT


End file.
